If only Rinoa heard
by Lilone
Summary: Squall and Zell have a talk while Rinoa is in that coma thing. Just a thought I had one day.


Note: I restarted ff8 not long ago. I just got to the part where Rinoa gets sick or whatever. I know it doesn't really fit in the game but I thought it would be cute if Zell tried to talk to Squall about. OK 'nough crap. Here's my bad story.  
  
He was spending all day and all night with her. Everyone thought it would be best if they just leave him alone, let him deal with what was going on his way. Quistis check on him to make sure he was ok and to her he always seemed fine.   
This plan was working until one day, when Quistis was busy, he didn't show up to eat at all. Irvine was the one who came up the idea that someone had to talk to him.  
"It worries me that all he does is sits and looks at her. Don't ya think someone should get him away from all that." He said trying to get everyone moving.  
"Yeah!" Selphie added smiling at Irvine. " He thinks to much"  
" Yeah, but who's gonna talk to him?" Zell never seemed to learn to keep his mouth shut. "No. I'm not a talker. He hates me. I'm not good with emotions. I was just getting a hot dog!" He argued spiting hot dog all over.  
"There sold out Zell, you just ate the last one." Selphe gave her best evil smile.  
"Next to Quistis you've known him the longest. Come on, what could happen?" Irvine stated  
"He could kill me." They simplely gave looks. " Ok, ok. I'll go. But I want someone outside for my safety." More looks. "Fine. Send me to the lion." He got up and said every prayer he could think of.  
"Into the lion's pit. God rest my torn little body." Slowly and fearfully he walked into the infarmly. "Squall? Uh...you doing anything?" Nothing. 'Am I going to have to like really go in there? Why don't I keep my mouth shut.' He walked into the room that held Rinoa.   
Squall was knelling on the floor with both his arms on the bed with his head on top. A simple pose but completely unfitting of him. Zell didn't think he be standing at attention while watching her but he was taken back at his pathic posture. Yet somehow it put him a little at ease.  
"Hey man." Zell started.  
"Hi." Squall didn't move.  
" How could ya didn't come to lunch?"  
"I'm not hungry." His head still rest in his arms. Zell felt a slight panic set in. What if he had some kind of brake down and jumped up and kill him. Or what if he started crying or something like that.   
"Uh...I could bring you something? No hot dogs left thought."   
"Fine..." Squall mumbled. This one sounded a little different. 'Oh shit is he crying? I gotta leave. Shit! Fear! Panic! Run! Leave!' "Zell?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who sent you here?" He finally raised his head. No tears, no redness, he must have just been getting annoyed.  
"Ir..uh...No one?"  
"Irvine? What does he want?"   
"He's...Uh...we're...I..."  
"Zell, your a moron."  
"I am not!" Squall gave a small laugh. He then looked at Rinoa. Zell knew this was he best chance to get thought to him. "Ya can't stay here all the time. We're all getting worried about you. It's not good to just sit all day thinking. You should at lest train." Squall looked at him. It was the first time he looked at him since he came in.  
" It's so odd...I...nevermind." The contact was gone. 'Shit! I lost him again! Did I make a face? No I didn't nothing wrong. keep going Zelly boy!'  
"Hey man, think of it this way. She ain't going nowhere." death ray eyes looked up at him. 'AHHHH! Red alert, red alert! Wrong thing to say bad wrong panic! Think of something back it up, come one your smart you can play it off!' " I mean...If she wakes up she'll wait here for you." 'Smooth...very smooth.'  
" Why do you talk everytime you talk everytime you open your mouth you say something so stupid! Just leave ok? Just go! If you were trying to help me you didn't!" Zell had failed. There was no chance he listen to anything he had to say now.  
"I'm sorry! I was just trying to get you outta this room! Ya know if Rinoa was awake she'd be pissed at you for wasting all your time!" He didn't leave. Maybe today was a bad day to decide to start standing his ground. But he couldn't help it, he really was worried about him.  
" Stop, just stop ok." Squall said softly.  
"No! I ain't going! Your acting like...like...Me!" A silence broke from those words. Neither of them wanted to act like Zell. Squall sat up next to her. Pushed some hair out of her face and let his hand linger on the side of her face.   
"You really like her...?" Zell himself wasn't sure if it was a statement or question.  
"Doesn't matter...It's too late."  
" Why? She's not dead."  
"I know but...Leave me alone." Squall still didn't move his hand.   
"You should really get something eat."   
"Tell everyone I'll eat in a little bit." Squall never took his eyes off her.   
Zell left not sure if he had done a good thing or a bad thing. "Zell..." he heard Quistis say  
"Huh?" She smiled sweetly.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For talking to Squall." Quistis started to led him out.  
"Why? All I did was piss him off?"  
"Yes but he's been so depressed and he always holds everything in. I think it's good for him to feel something else. Plus deep down he has to know we care now."  
"So I did good?"   
"Go eat some more hot dogs they made more." Zell wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny or paiterrnaizeing.  
" Yeah...thanks." As he walked off he wonder what would happen. To him and to Squall.  
  
Note: I had a hard time ending it. A really hard time lol! OK! give me your bad reviews now. 


End file.
